The Misunderstanding
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: Sequel to 'To Say I Love You'. Yugi wants to plan something special for Anzu since they've been dating a month but when Anzu overhears a conversation between Yugi and another woman, Anzu is heart broken. is everything as it seems and will Yugi get her bac


A/n: thank you to my five reviewers and sailorstarlight4 this is just for you since you asked! No one's ever asked me to do a sequel before so naturally I was ecstatic about that! (I hope everyone likes it!) Well enough of my yammering right?! Thank you again so much for the reviews!  
  
Second note and key: As far as I know there is no real drinking age limit in Japan so they aren't doing anything illegal. Secondly, a cartouche is usually painted on the Pharaoh's tome wall but today we use them as Necklaces and rings. Basically it's the hieroglyphs of a persons name(s) in a small oval and generally in gold. (---)means a pause in dialog and the roses divide my paragraphs.  
  
The misunderstanding  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Monday after school, Anzu walked Yugi home and went to a jewelry shop.  
  
"Good Afternoon, may I help you?"  
  
Anzu smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'm here for a pick up. It's a necklace. The name is Anzu."  
  
She smiled and nodded, heading to the back.  
  
She came back to the counter with an open box and Anzu smiled and nodded.  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
The woman set the box down.  
  
"Would you like to wear it?"  
  
She shook her head with a smile.  
  
"It's for my boyfriend. Next Monday will be our one month Anniversary and I wanted to get something special for him."  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Tuesday After school Anzu and Yugi sat on the roof of his house.  
  
The sun was setting and the two were happy and warm.  
  
Anzu looked up at Yugi, the last rays of sun catching in her eyes and setting off the blue of them.  
  
He loved looking into her eyes, especially when they sparkled with happiness as they did now.  
  
"Oh Yugi---I know a secret."  
  
He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I think I know that same secret."  
  
She smiled, her eyes glowing even more.  
  
"Is that so? What is this secret we both know um?"  
  
He brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her sweetly.  
  
" Monday will be our anniversary. Almost one month ago yesterday I told you that I loved you and kissed you for the first time."  
  
They talked for a while as the moon rose slowly behind them.  
  
The conversation turned to future plans and Anzu stretched out.  
  
Yugi lay next to her and turned to his side.  
  
"What's you're idea of the perfect romantic evening?"  
  
She smiled as he took her hand.  
  
"Well, I think I'd like a candle lit dinner under the moon with soft music playing. It should be dressy but not too expensive"  
  
He stared into her eyes and started to get ideas for Monday night.  
  
He suddenly decided that he'd buy her a promise ring.  
  
He wanted to give her the evening of her dreams but the trouble was he didn't know exactly where to begin.  
  
He'd never taken her anywhere like that and wasn't sure what she'd like.  
  
Anzu looked up at him, realizing he hadn't heard a word she'd just said.  
  
"You okay Yugi?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking that's all."  
  
She smiled at the look on his face.  
  
He pulled her closer and she laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.  
  
He too closed his eyes and they slowly drifted off to sleep under the stars.  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
The next morning Grandpa chuckled to himself as he found the two still asleep on the roof.  
  
They were curled up together, hands entwined and holding each other.  
  
He grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Yugi, Anzu---it's time to get up."  
  
Anzu was the first to wake and sat up with a start.  
  
Her sudden movement woke Yugi and he sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Time for school already?"  
  
He looked at Anzu and jumped.  
  
"Oh good morning!"  
  
She blushed furiously.  
  
"I guess I fell asleep."  
  
Grandpa laughed and turned to go back in through the window he'd come out of.  
  
Yugi suddenly thought of something.  
  
"Listen Anzu, I'm going to have to go into school about an hour late today so go a head without me okay?"  
  
Anzu nodded and started in the window as well but Yugi wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back, kissing her.  
  
They walked in together and Yugi walked her to the door.  
  
"I'll see you at lunch."  
  
He was reluctant to let go of her but he held the door for her and watched her walk away.  
  
He suddenly blushed as he heard a familiar voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Is you're girlfriend gone already? I figured she'd have at least stayed for breakfast."  
  
He swung around to see Jonouchi standing with a huge smirk on his face that only grew wider as he saw Yugi's face.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
Jonouchi laughed and looked at his watch.  
  
"About fifteen minutes. I wasn't going to stop by but I happened to hear you two lovebirds talking on the roof. I didn't think Anzu would be here this early, she's usually still asleep when I walk by her house but she wasn't there this morning."  
  
Yugi shook his head.  
  
"Actually we fell asleep on the roof last night and I'm going in late today- --Wait a minute what are you doing walking by her house every morning?! that's like three miles out of the way! And how do you know she's asleep?!"  
  
This time it was Jonouchi who blushed.  
  
"Well if you gotta know---I uh, sorta have a new girlfriend. Well she lives really close to Anzu and I have to walk by her house everyday to see m---my girlfriend. She doesn't go to this school so I go early to see her. I'm really crazy about this girl Yug. She's really special. I hope this one works out."  
  
Yugi grinned.  
  
"Are you going to introduce us? How come you didn't tell us?"  
  
He looked down.  
  
"Well I didn't really want anyone to know until I was sure she was gonna stay. Well we'll talk later, I gotta get goin'."  
  
Yugi nodded as Jonouchi walked past him. "Bye Yug."  
  
He stopped him. "So you never told me how you know she wasn't asleep."  
  
Jonouchi smiled.  
  
"Oh that's easy, she sleeps to Cannon in D. it wasn't blasting from her living room this morning so I figured she was either up or not home."  
  
Yugi smiled. "Bye Jonouchi."  
  
He thought quietly as he leaned his back against the door.  
  
'Cannon in D ha? Thank you Jonouchi, you just gave me an idea.'  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Yugi waited until nine o'clock to leave the house.  
  
He went to the same jewelry shop that Anzu had gone to.  
  
The woman behind the counter smiled as he came in.  
  
"Hello, are you looking for something specific sir?"  
  
He smiled back and nodded.  
  
"I'm looking for a promise ring. Something in silver and I really want a heart."  
  
She nodded and showed him a case of rings.  
  
All of them had a heart on them.  
  
Yami suddenly spoke to his mind.  
  
'There, see that one with the Ankh. That's a symbol of eternal life and the heart of love. I think she'd like that one.'  
  
Yugi looked at it and smiled.  
  
It was the only ring in the case that was solid silver and the perfect size to fit her delicate fingers.  
  
He looked up at the woman with a smile.  
  
"I'll take that one."  
  
She smiled and put it in a box.  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
When he got to school it was right between two classes and he saw Jonouchi heading to one of the classes they shared.  
  
"Hey Jonouchi wait up!"  
  
He stopped and turned to see Yugi running down the hall.  
  
"Hey Yug What's up?"  
  
Yugi caught up to him, barely out of breath.  
  
"Well it's Anzu and my one month anniversary Monday and I want to do something special for her. I got her a ring and---"  
  
Jonouchi nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Wait just a minute Yug! I mean I know this is our last year of School and all but are you really ready to get married?!"  
  
Yugi shook his head frantically.  
  
"No way! This is just a promise ring! I'm not going to propose yet!"  
  
Jonouchi leaned against him, grabbing his arm for support.  
  
"Man don't scare me like that! Eesh I mean I knew you were into the girl but that's a big step."  
  
He stood straight and they continued walking.  
  
"Well anyway, I need some advise because I don't just want to give her the ring."  
  
Jonouchi thought for a second.  
  
"You're talkin' candle light dinner, romantic music, dancin' under the stars type thing? Don't come to me---"  
  
He pushed some of his blond hair behind his ear and leaned against the wall as they stopped.  
  
"I can't seem to hang on to a girl for more than a week. What you and Anzu got is special and I don't wanna mess it up for you."  
  
Yugi smiled and patted his best friends shoulder.  
  
" You'll find the right girl, I know you will. But we've been friends for three years Jonouchi, I trust you to give me advice."  
  
Jonouchi shook his head and stuck both hands in his pockets.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi, but I just can't. I mean the last time I tried a stunt like that I got slapped in the face because I didn't know what kind of wine she liked. Then her dad came after me and well you saw the result of that."  
  
Yugi tried to swallow the laugh in his throat but couldn't.  
  
"I'm Sorry, I know it's not funny but---well I think I know what kind of wine Anzu likes and I doubt she'd get that mad about it. That girl was not for you and we all saw it."  
  
Jonouchi chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Ya, she was way outa my league. She was just so pretty and---"  
  
Yugi stopped him.  
  
"And rich and popular and blond and. There wasn't a guy at school who didn't have a crush on her, including me. Don't always go for the pretty ones, I'm really lucky to have Anzu. She's beautiful smart and caring all at the same time. Don't give up."  
  
They were startled to hear Anzu's voice.  
  
"That's the Yugi I fell in love with."  
  
His face lit up as he turned and then he started feeling nervous.  
  
How long had she been standing there?  
  
"So Anzu, what all did you hear?"  
  
She smirked.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, was I intruding on a guy to guy talk? Promise, only from don't go for the pretty ones."  
  
Yugi sweat dropped.  
  
"You heard me say you were beautiful right?"  
  
She giggled and nodded.  
  
"It's okay Yugi, I consider beautiful to be better than just pretty."  
  
Yugi suddenly looked sad.  
  
"I'm real sorry Anzu but, I can't walk you home today."  
  
She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"That's okay, I understand. Well I have to be off, don't want to be late."  
  
He took her wrist to stop her.  
  
"Hey, I love you."  
  
Jonouchi smiled slyly as he watched Yugi pull Anzu into a kiss.  
  
She smiled  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
He looked down.  
  
"It may be for the rest of the week and I'm really sorry but I promise I'll make it up to you."  
  
She looked concerned.  
  
"Is everything okay Yugi? You seem really upset about something."  
  
He looked into her eyes and placed his hand on her cheek with a sad smile.  
  
"I'm just disappointed in myself about something. I was trying to talk it out with Jonouchi but he doesn't think he can help."  
  
Anzu smiled and laid her hand over his.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be okay, whatever it is. I'll see you at lunch okay?"  
  
He nodded and let her go, watching her walk off.  
  
"You're really that torn up about it? Okay, I'll tell you what. I can't help but I know someone who can. She hooked me up with some really nice tickets to some chick concert. Here's her number and address, I suggest you get there right after school."  
  
Yugi nodded with a smile as Jonouchi wrote down the numbers on some notebook paper and handed it to him.  
  
"I really appreciate this Jonouchi. It means a lot."  
  
Jonouchi smiled softly and rested his hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"Just remember, trust your heart Yugi. It's what you do best. Anything you give Anzu is gonna make her happy, even if it's just a kiss."  
  
Yugi nodded and they continued walking to their class.  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Yugi walked up to the door of a very large house in a ritzy neighborhood.  
  
He knocked softly on the door and stood back as it opened.  
  
A tall man answered.  
  
"I'm here to see Maya Azuki."  
  
The man silently stepped aside and Yugi entered.  
  
He walked down a long hallway to a door.  
  
He knocked softly on it as well, feeling a little jittery.  
  
A tall woman with long blond hair answered the door.  
  
She smiled brightly and stepped aside.  
  
"Yugi right?"  
  
He nodded with a nervous smile and walked in.  
  
He found the room rather gloomy, painted in a dark red that was offset with pomegranate curtains and a black leather couch with two matching armchairs.  
  
Whoever this woman was, she had money and he wondered where Jonouchi could have met her.  
  
She sat on the couch, her white dress a complete contrast to everything in the room, and offered him the nearest armchair, which he accepted.  
  
"So, tell me about the lovely lady of your life and we'll get started from there. But first would you like something to drink?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"No thank you. What do you want to know about Anzu?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Well her name was a good start but I can't help unless I know something about her. What kind of food does she like, what kid of clothes does she wear, that kind of thing."  
  
Yugi smiled warmly and began to tell her everything he knew about his beloved Anzu.  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
The next day he went back to her house.  
  
She needed to go over some of the details.  
  
"Okay, today I need to know a few things about you. Your friend rarely has enough cash to take his date to an upscale place. Though since you're still in high school that's understandable."  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"I've usually got a lot saved up just incase. I've also got a part time job where I live with my grandpa so that's covered."  
  
She smiled triumphantly and clapped her hands together.  
  
"Oh this is gonna be fun!"  
  
He gave a weak smile and nodded.  
  
"You're sure this is safe? I mean I don't want her to see me with you."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Come on we need to find the right restaurant and its best if you come too, I'll even buy you dinner."  
  
He sighed and nodded as they walked out her door.  
  
They walked around for more than an hour and Yugi was getting tired. It was close to sunset and Grandpa was expecting him at nine.  
  
He looked up at her as they stopped in front of a really fancy restaurant.  
  
"Miss Azuki, I don't mean to be rude but could we finish this tomorrow. My grandpa asked me to be home at nine and I don't have a way to call him."  
  
She smiled and winked as she reached in her purse.  
  
"Use my cell phone."  
  
He smiled and took it from her.  
  
After a short moment he hung up and handed it back.  
  
"Okay is this a good place? I think Anzu will like it."  
  
She nodded after closely inspecting the sign.  
  
"Yes this is perfect. Jonouchi's last girlfriend didn't deserve this but Anzu sounds like a really sweet girl."  
  
Yugi smiled softly and nodded as he thought about her.  
  
They walked into the room and the man at the seating stand asked for reservations.  
  
"Maya Azuki for two, balcony."  
  
Yugi looked up at her.  
  
"You mean we didn't have to walk around for three hours?!"  
  
She shook her head and giggled.  
  
"I knew you'd turn me down unless you were hungry and I'd already made the reservations. I'll have them set up for Monday at 7:30 k?"  
  
He gave a nervous smile and nodded.  
  
What was with this woman?  
  
He held back a laugh as a picture of her and Jonouchi dining together under the starlight popped into his head.  
  
She was so outgoing and loud she almost scared him.  
  
Outside, Anzu was on her way to the store and saw Yugi and Azuki.  
  
She stared for a moment, unable to believe what she was seeing.  
  
Her heart broke when she saw the other woman take Yugi's hand.  
  
He was smiling brightly and seemed to be talking.  
  
She walked closer to ask him what was going on when she heard it.  
  
"I said I love you."  
  
The woman giggled and took his hand again.  
  
"I love you too Yugi, you're so cute!"  
  
He sighed happily and looked right over Anzu's head at the moon.  
  
"This setting makes me love you even more. I just hope Anzu doesn't see this."  
  
Anzu looked into his eyes and saw a glint of happiness that she hadn't seen often.  
  
Not wanting to hear anymore and heart broken, she turned and left.  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
The next day Yugi sat daydreaming at his window waiting for Anzu.  
  
When it was time to leave and Anzu hadn't shown up, he called her house and got her answering machine.  
  
He gathered his things, including an invitation to dinner on Monday, and headed for school.  
  
He had just made it and spotted her as she walked in the door.  
  
"Anzu!"  
  
She didn't turn but he knew she heard him.  
  
"Please wait! Tell me what's wrong, are you mad at me?!"  
  
She flung around, fists clenched and fighting back tears.  
  
"You know what you did wrong Yugi Motou! What's the mater did you get bored with me after a month? Is that it? Well fine! I'm bored with you too!"  
  
He grabbed her wrist and kissed her.  
  
"I don't know what you mean! I'm not bored with you, Anzu I love you!"  
  
She shook her hand free, a few tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"That's just what you told that other woman last night! Don't ever talk to me again!"  
  
She spun around again and headed in the door.  
  
He ran after her, catching her wrist again.  
  
"Wait a minute! Anzu it's not what you think I swear! I was telling her---"  
  
The bell sounded and Anzu yanked free of his grasp again.  
  
"I'm going to be late!"  
  
He felt on the verge of tears as she ran off.  
  
"But Anzu!"  
  
He leaned against the wall by the school door and about burst into tears.  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
At lunch that day he went to a flower shop and bought Anzu twelve red roses and an 'I'm sorry' card.  
  
After school he went to her class and waited for her only to find that she had left five minutes early just to avoid him.  
  
He grimaced as he felt a strong arm come around his neck.  
  
"Yug! How's thing's goin'?"  
  
He sighed and brushed Jonouchi off his back.  
  
"Really bad. Anzu thinks I'm dating Azuki and that I'm bored with her."  
  
Jonouchi cringed and patted Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"Ouch, Yug you gotta tell her."  
  
Yugi sighed again and leaned back against the lockers.  
  
"I tried, the bell rang this morning and she left five minutes early just to walk home before I got out. I bought her some roses and a card. I thought I'd walk her home and explain but she's not here."  
  
Jonouchi wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulder and pulled him to the door.  
  
"Come on Yug. Take the flowers to her and explain then. If you show up at her door with roses she'll have to listen."  
  
Yugi nodded and looked up.  
  
"Okay---I'm going to explain everything and then I'll take her to dinner."  
  
Jonouchi playfully punched his cheek  
  
"That's it! So uh, what happened that she thinks you're dating Maya?"  
  
Yugi sighed.  
  
" Well I guess Anzu saw us eating dinner and she heard me tell Azuki that I loved her but it wasn't like that. I was telling her about when I first told Anzu that I loved her. Well Azuki was joking and said she loved me too and called me cute. Then I looked up at the moon and I guess I was talking to myself. I was imagining Anzu was there and I whispered that the setting made me love her even more and that I hope she doesn't see. She must have been there and heard me, thinking I was talking to Azuki. But I think she'd be a better match for you in the first place."  
  
Jonouchi shook his head.  
  
"Sounds to me like Anzu didn't quite get the whole story. But Yug, she was my English teacher and she's married and has a son my age."  
  
Yugi looked shocked.  
  
"She doesn't look more than five years older than me."  
  
Jonouchi nodded.  
  
"Ya she's thirty-nine. I think Anzu was jumping to conclusions."  
  
Yugi shook his head  
  
" How would it look if she said she loved another man. I would be just as upset. This is all my fault and I've got to prove that I love her and no one else."  
  
Jonouchi nodded.  
  
"You're too nice Yug. Now shut up and go get you're girl back."  
  
He smiled as Jonouchi opened the door.  
  
"Bye Jonouchi."  
  
He nodded and smirked.  
  
"Bye Yug!"  
  
'Man that was a close one! I hope he never asks her how old she really is or he'd kill me. I've done enough to them, I guess it's better if he doesn't know.'  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
But Anzu didn't go home she went to Yugi's.  
  
Yugi waited at the door for twenty minutes and didn't get an answer so he walked to a park that was situated about half way between the two houses.  
  
He was all alone and sat on one of the swings looking down at the golden puzzle around his neck.  
  
"Yami."  
  
Yami appeared before him.  
  
" You look like you need someone to talk to."  
  
He nodded and looked down.  
  
"I wish I hadn't listened to Jonouchi. If he had just helped I wouldn't be in this mess but I guess it's my fault too because I could have said no to her."  
  
Yami sat on the swing next to him and watched the sun setting.  
  
"Now Anzu is angry because she thinks I'm dating this other woman but Yami-- -she's thirty-nine years old and has a son!"  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"Well yes but she certainly doesn't look it. You said your self she doesn't look much older than you."  
  
Yugi sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
Just after night fell it began to rain.  
  
Yugi Sighed as it drenched his clothes and hair.  
  
"That's perfect."  
  
Yami looked up as he saw a small figure walking on the other side of the street without an umbrella.  
  
"Yugi---this might be your chance. Go talk to her."  
  
Yugi looked up with a start and saw her.  
  
He picked up the rain drenched roses and started to run up to her.  
  
"Anzu!"  
  
She turned just in time to see him trip.  
  
He fell face first into the grass and the roses fell at her feet, some sending petals into the gusting wind.  
  
He looked up in surprise as she held her hand out to him.  
  
"I'm really sorry Anzu, it's not at all what you think. Please don't leave me!"  
  
She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi. Grandpa told me everything and I'm really sorry that I yelled at you this morning."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
" No, it's my fault. I'd be just as crushed if I saw you do that. I just hope it's not too late."  
  
She put a finger over his lips and kissed him.  
  
He smiled and kissed her back.  
  
"I really love you Yugi."  
  
They stood together in the rain and held each other.  
  
He sighed contentedly as she rested her head on his shoulder and he whispered.  
  
"I love you more than you know. I think we were destine to be together."  
  
She looked up as they walked back to his house.  
  
"What did happen? Was I hearing things?"  
  
He shook his head and looked down.  
  
"Well the first time you heard me say it, I was telling her about how sick you got and the first time I said I love you. Then I was thinking about you and talking to myself I guess. But how much did Grandpa tell you?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Well just that you were having a really hard time trying to think of something special for our one month anniversary and that Jonouchi sent you in her direction."  
  
Yugi suddenly smiled.  
  
"Well then I can still surprise you. I should have listened to what Jonouchi told me in the first place. That you'd be happy with anything I give you---even if it's only a kiss."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"I feel really bad about the things I said today. I should have told you how I felt and let you explain before I got angry."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I'd be really upset too. Sorry the roses got messed up."  
  
She wrapped her arm around his waist as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"You know, I got something for you too."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Well than I think we should go a head with my plans and give each other our gifts Monday evening at 7:30."  
  
She nodded as they walked toward Yugi's house.  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Monday evening at 7:30 Yugi picked up Anzu and they went to dinner.  
  
Yugi smirked as he caught sight of Azuki sitting across the room with Jonouchi.  
  
She winked at him and waved as he sat down.  
  
Jonouchi blew a kiss to Anzu when she saw him.  
  
Once the waiter had left Anzu pulled a small box from her purse and handed it to Yugi.  
  
His face lit up as he opened it to find a golden cartouche necklace.  
  
She took his hand after he slipped it on.  
  
"It means Yugi and Anzu forever."  
  
He took a deep breath and reached into his jacket pocket for a moment.  
  
He handed it to her with a smile.  
  
She smiled as she opened it.  
  
He slid it on her finger and kissed her hand.  
  
"It's a promise ring. I promise that I will love only you with all my heart, for the rest of my life."  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
After dinner Yugi and Anzu sat together under the stars by a lake.  
  
She laid her head on his chest as he held her closely.  
  
"Anzu."  
  
He whispered.  
  
She raised her head and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He smiled softly at her and gently brushed a few strands of loose hair from her face.  
  
"There's something I forgot to give you tonight."  
  
She sat up a little more as he took her hand.  
  
"What did you forget?"  
  
His smile widened and without a word he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest again as he held her tightly.  
  
"I love you Yugi."  
  
He smiled and kissed her head.  
  
"I love you too Anzu."  
  
Behind a tree Jonouchi and Azuki were watching.  
  
She turned to Jonouchi.  
  
"When are you going to tell them that you're actually dating me?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Maybe when I send out the wedding invitations. He'd kill me if I told him now."  
  
She smiled and kissed him.  
  
"But why did you have to make me so---old? And a teacher? Jonouchi really!"  
  
He chuckled and took her hand as the walked away.  
  
"I figure if he told her she'd freak if she knew you were really only two years older than her."  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Oh Jonouchi, am I the only thing you could get right."  
  
He smirked and nodded.  
  
"Ya, but according to Yug, I even messed that up."  
  
She pouted.  
  
"How's that?"  
  
He looked back at the couple and smiled.  
  
"He told me to never go for the pretty ones, but you're the prettiest girl I've met." She laughed.  
  
"We're not all mirror toting make up hogging snobs. Hey, you still haven't paid me."  
  
He cringed.  
  
"Oh man and just when I thought I'd get to reclaim my title as second best duelist in the world!"  
  
She laughed again and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Maybe I'll let you win this time."  
  
Yugi smiled.  
  
He and Anzu had heard the whole conversation.  
  
"Why was I ever jealous of her?"  
  
Yugi laughed quietly.  
  
"She posed no threat to you at all. She may have blond hair but she's loud and too outgoing for me. I prefer my quiet little Anzu."  
  
She looked up suddenly as a spark in the sky caught her attention.  
  
Both couples shared a kiss under the shower of shooting stars that seemed to be just for them.  
  
The end  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Well I hope you liked it! If you're a Seto fan go check out 'The Rivals'. It's got four chapters right now but I'm working on chapter five so it should be up some time this weekend. And once again, thank you so much to my reviewers! 


End file.
